1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coverings and more particularly pertains to a new postal box covering for protecting a postal box from the elements of weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coverings is known in the prior art. More specifically, coverings heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,035,356; 5,435,483; 5,106,016; 4,368,842; 3,107,848; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 256,751.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new postal box covering. The inventive device includes a plurality of elongate members. Each of the elongate members has a longitudinal axis. Each of the elongate members has a first side, a second side, a third side, a fourth side, a first end and a second end. The elongate members are generally oriented parallel to each other. The elongate members are between a first and a second elongate member. A plurality of straps bind the elongate members together. Each of the straps is adjacent to each of the second sides of the elongate members. A plurality of fastening devices fasten the straps to the elongate members. A plurality of mountings are fixedly coupled to the first and second elongate members. A plurality of brackets have a base portion and two arm members extending therefrom. The arm members are oriented generally parallel to each other and are spaced. One of the arm members is releasably coupled to each of the mountings.
In these respects, the postal box covering according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a postal box from the elements of weather.